


Heat

by hanyou_elf



Series: Teddy Bear [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Infertility, M/M, Mild Dissociation, Omega Heat, Polyamory, alpha/beta/omega, character- teddy bear, issues with sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyou_elf/pseuds/hanyou_elf
Summary: Bucky goes into heat, and is taken care of perfectly in the process.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: this is a different tale from the rest of the series: it is exclusively a smut story focusing on how Bucky's letting himself, and his pack, deal with his heat and his needs.

"Promise," Bucky begs softly, pliant in their big bed, lithe body covered in sweat as he rolls his hips down onto Bruce's hand. "Promise you'll stop?" he begs, pleads, as he pulls at the sheets beneath him. 

 

Bucky doesn't want to come, not without Alpha knot buried in his body, locking him into the pleasure he craves but doesn't deserve. Alpha encourages his seeking pleasure, rewards and praises him for it. So Bucky tries. He remembers what his punishments were for wanting too much. 

 

Their Alpha is too good for Bucky. So when he's in heat, he's taken to asking the other Omega in his pack to help prep him. He can't do it himself, not when heat rides his back and makes him shaky, and if Bucky was a good Omega he wouldn't need the prep, he's just lucky that the Alpha lets him find for himself the best his broken body can do. He doesn't have the best balance normally- losing his arm and the torture didn't help- and he's almost useless during heat, except as a hole to fuck. But the pack Alpha doesn't like to cause pain that doesn't bring pleasure. It’s the pain that Steve likes so much. 

 

And Bruce has become his new favorite when he's in town. For the past few heats that Bucky has had, Bruce had been here. Now that Bucky's meds have regulated his cycles for the most part, it's nice to have the confirmation that Bruce checks in on him, even when he's away. 

 

"You're almost there," Bruce murmurs into Bucky's shoulder, tongue licking at the sweat there. He curls his fingers in Bucky's body and it makes him shudder on the bed. He's both relieved and disgusted when he feels slick moving down his naked butt, easing Bruce's touch. The familiar sour tang of heat fills the air, and Bucky's scent is strong, it's something that he hates but Alpha drinks greedily. 

 

"Please," he begs He arches up and rolls his hips down. He's close to that first orgasm, the one that needs the knot. He's crying, can feel the tears crawling scratchily down the sides of his face, melting into his sweaty hair. "Please," he begs, losing himself. The last thing he remembers is whining as Bruce pulls his fingers free and Alpha slides in o him, praising him as his body welcomes him. 

 

-.-.-.- 

 

When Bucky wakes up, his body feels sated and heavy. He feels filthy, but relieved. Tony is curled up behind him, a possessive arm thrown over Bucky's hips and a soothing hand sliding through the thin strands of hair at the base of his neck. He's really not ready to give this up just yet, the creeping anxiety that runs his life is at bay for now, and he doesn't have any responsibilities to see too. A part of him wants to roll over and climb on top of the Alpha and ride him to orgasm. 

 

The thought it both terrifying and exciting. Instead, he rolls in Tony's arms and presses his chest to Tony's, flush against him from chest to hips. He can feel the hint of the knot in his half-hard cock, and even though it does terrify him, Bucky's not ready to run away yet. The fog of heat is still running through his veins- hot and cold and intoxicating. He feels his best right now, in Tony's bed with the remnants of pleasure roiling in his veins. But he can also feel the fear starting to come back. Tony will never hurt him, has proven it to him over and over, but Bucky can't trust it. 

 

"Do you want Bruce to come back in with us?" Tony asks quietly, his hands tracing the lean body in his arms. 

 

"Are you... Do you mind if after...?" he asks into the warmth of Tony's chest. 

 

"No baby. We can bring Steve too. He was worried about you, even though he knows Bruce and I take care of you," Tony laughed gently pressing soft kisses against Bucky's temple, forehead, nose. 

 

"Steve's back?" Bucky grins, nuzzling down against Tony. "Can he bring Teddy after?" 

 

"Of course baby," Tony murmurs reassuringly. "Come on," he mumbles as he rolls Bucky up and into his lap. So Bucky's resting above him, leaning on Tony's hard won muscles through his lab work and self-defense lessons. "Do you want to come first, or have them in here before you come again?" 

 

It's a choice, a potential with no wrong answer therefore no punishment. Tony loves having all of his Omega in one bed, though it's rare. But he lives for the ability to shower them individually with attention and worship. Bucky feels surprisingly good and strong and healthy and loved in Tony's arms. Especially with the promise of Steve and Bruce and Bear. The promise of being given everything he wants without being judged about it. 

 

Or beaten for it. 

 

"I can... I can come again," he murmurs softly, pressing his forehead against the solid support of Tony's shoulder. "Can we... can we do that?" 

 

"Of course," Tony whispers. He pulls Bucky's head up and captures his lips. 

 

Bucky loses himself in the pleasure of Tony's touch, in his careful caresses that make his broken body behave correctly. He's a good Omega under Tony's care, and he doesn't hate himself so much when Tony finally pushes into him, the brush of his uninflated knot against the sensitive rim of his ass sending shuddering jolts of pleasure through his that borders on over stimulated. 

 

Tony has him sitting in his lap, but is using his powerful, calloused hands to control Bucky's movements until his knot starts to fill and his careful control slips a little. It's never enough to forget his promise to protect Bucky from everything, including himself, but enough to give Tony's tender perfection a rough edge. Then he rolls them, kneeling between Bucky's spread legs, to get the traction he needs to push his knot into Bucky's body and keep him tied there. 

 

Bucky howls as orgasm rockets through his blood in fire and light and faded sounds as Tony growls his name and settles, bracketed by Bucky's legs. 

 

Bucky's crying when he finally settles back in his body. Tony's kneeling, his hands tracing light patterns across his skin an his perfect pink lips pressing praises into his knees, even as his hips jerk unconsciously into the vise of Bucky's body. "To-Tony," he stutters. 

 

"Hey baby. You were beautiful, so beautiful," he assures. "You ready to try to pull apart?" 

 

Bucky nods. It doesn't hurt, Tony's knot in his body, but on the coming down, he doesn't like the uncomfortably full feeling as he settles back. Especially because keeping the knot is really only useful for trying to ensure pregnancy. Bucky's never going to have that, give that. He likes the euphoria of orgasm, but when it fades, he's over it. 

 

He wants to clean up and relax. He wants to cuddle with Teddy and curl into Bruce's familiar scent and lose himself to sleep that he feels like he hadn't had any of in a month. 

 

"Don't get too comfy," Bruce's soft voice teases as his big hands slide over Bucky's shoulder and chest. "We'll shower before you fall asleep. Steve can change the sheets, and Tony'll get you juice," Bruce explains softly. Bucky gives himself up to the Omega's care and drifts in the lethargy of the end of heat.


End file.
